Shoot Me Down
by Miss.Mina Murray Harker
Summary: Sort of songfic oneshot. Vlad Alucard and Shade are childhood friends, and as they grow, so does their bond. But can this end like the faery tale they want to be? Or will it end in more of a nightmare.


First fic ".

I don't own Hellsing or the song.

_I was five and he was six  
We rode on horses made of sticks  
He wore black and I wore white  
He would always win the fight_

Bang bang, he shot me down  
Bang bang, I hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, my baby shot me down

XXX

With thick black hair and black attire swaying with the wind, a young boy stood a top a hill. He was around the age of six and seemed to be waiting for something. With a lifeless flop to the ground he made an impatient groan. For a mere moment he seemed still as stone watching the clouds. Just as it seemed he would fall asleep from lack of events, a young girl around five ran up the hill. She had long flowing brown hair and wore a white sundress. A wild smiled spread across her face and she started flailing her arms around in a waving fashion. The boy sat up pursing his lips and crossing his arms.

"Shade you're late." he mumbled in an annoyed tone.

The girl, Shade, flopped next to him on the hill. "I'm sorry Vlad! Mother wouldn't let me leave the house until I finished my chores!"

He raised and eyebrow staring down at the girl. "Chores? What chores could you have you're five! And don't just flop on the ground like that, you could ruin the new sundress your mother got you." He stood up taking her arms and yanked her up too.

He was noticeably taller then the girl. She tilted her head up to speak to him. "Gosh Vlad you worry too much!" she giggled.

Shade put her hands on her hips. "What chores could I have? I have to clean the dishes, sweep, wash the floors and wash the clothes."

Pursing her lips she crossed her arms turning away from the boy Vlad. "Unlike some people." she muttered.

Vlad's jaw dropped. "What do you mean unlike some people?" he said leaning down to her shoulder.

"I mean, some people don't even have to lift a finger." Shade mumbled.

"Oh don't be like that!…Hey wait I do have a chore!"

The girl turned around with a puzzled look.

"Taking care of you of course." the boy smirked.

A grin spread across Shade's face and she giggled. There was silence for a few moments. Shade gasped.

She started to run down the hill. "Follow me!" she screamed back at Vlad.

The boy stood there dumb founded for a minute. But as Shades running turned to stumbling, he started after her.

"Shade! Be careful you might fall!"

Reaching the bottom of the hill, the girl kept running.

"Where are you going!?" Vlad called after her still running.

"It's a surprise!" she called back.

Shade rounded a corner at her house, sprinting to the backyard shed. Seeing her disappear into the darkness of the shed, Vlad stumbled to the ground panting. His eyes closed as he finally regained regular breathing. Just then, something hard hit his stomach. Groaning the boy sat up gripping the object that hit him.

"What's this?" he asked looking up at Shade who also had one of the strange objects.

"It's a horse silly." she replied.

He gave her a look like she deserved to be in an asylum. "It's a stick." he muttered.

Shade slammed the stick on the ground, it appeared to be as tall as her. "Nuh uh…use your imagination!" she straddled the stick as if it really were a horse. "See! It's a horse."

Vlad stood up examining the stick with a strange look.

"C'mon!" Shade called galloping off.

So he straddled the stick like it was a live horse and galloped after the girl.

"Bet ya can't catch me!" Shade called ahead of Vlad.

"Bet I can!" he retorted galloping faster.

Vlad chased Shade all around, not being able to catch her, until…

Vlad raised his hand, pointing his index finger at Shade, he raised his thumb making a gun like figure with his fingers. Shade glanced back and her eyes widened.

Vlad smirked. "Bang bang!" he called out.

There was an awful silence as Shade dropped the stick. She tumbled to the ground face first and laid there as if dead. The boy galloped towards her. Snickering he dropped the stick and kneeled beside her. He lay a hand on her head

"Are you okay?" he asked tilting his head.

A groan escaped Shades lips. "You shot me!" she grumbled.

The boy stifled a laugh "But in the end I caught you…" Shade turned on her back looking up at him. He was smiling, and she smiled back up at him.

Hours Later…

Shade's tiny head lay on Vlad's chest. Their two 'Horses' lay a few feet away, with a new addition to them. They both now had heads made of straw and button eyes. For hours the two had worked on finishing the horses. The children's eyes were closed lightly as they lay under the moon.

"What's your favorite time of day?" Vlad asked out of no where.

Shade, on the brink of sleep, but not minding the random question answered, "Night time actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah" There was a pause.

"Mine too."

Shade smiled as Vlad wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Am I really just a chore to you?" the girl mumbled.

"No, you're much more then that."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She smiled cuddling into him. "Thank you." she muttered before drifting off.

XXX

_Seasons came and changed the time  
When I grew up, I called him mine  
He would always laugh and say  
"Remember when we used to play?"_

Bang bang, I shot you down  
Bang bang, you hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, I used to shoot you down.

The mall was full of people. It was never this packed.

"The one day I need it to be empty" a pale girl complained.

She had shoulder length brown hair with pale skin and hazel eyes lined with black eye liner. Wearing a plain black T-shirt with a plaid skirt, followed by black knee highs and combat boots, Shade trudged through the mall.

"His birthday's coming soon and I still haven't found anything!" she sighed annoyed.

"I just want this to be the perfect gift…"

Someone placed a hand on her hip. Thinking it was another pervert trying to ask her out, she spun around about to hit them. But she stopped dead.

"Hey there." the boy said.

"H-hey Vlad." she said in shock.

She looked him over like she hadn't seen him in years. His still thick messy back hair, pale skin and hypnotizing red-ish eyes. His attire that day consisted of black pants with a black T-shirt and a chain and skull belt around his waist.

He grinned noticing Shade looking him over. Leaning in close to her face he asked "You like?"

Shade's face turned bright red and she turned away continuing her search.

"I was just joking." he snickered catching up to her.

"What are you doing here Vlad?" she gave him a questioning look.

"What? I can't follow you around anymore?" he smirked.

Walking faster Shade didn't look back. "Any other day honestly. But not today I'm…busy."

Vlad raised an eyebrow and walked in front of her.

"Really? With what?" he asked walking backwards now facing her.

"Seriously, not today. Tomorrow you can follow me all day." she went to pass him, but he grabbed her hand shoving her into a dark corner where no one could see them.

Shade was against the wall while Vlad hovered over her, an arm on either side of the girl. He was smirking.

"Maybe today's the day I feel like following you around. So tell me, why is it that you're pushing me away?"

Shade could barely speak. It seemed a knot had formed in her throat, forbidding her to speak. "Well?" he persisted.

"I-I'm looking for a gift for you. For y-your sixteenth birthday." she finally spoke.

His grin widened. "You know what…don't get anything." Shade gave him a confused look. "Just come over that night" he smiled.

Not even asking if she would really come, he disappeared. Standing still against the wall, Shade was dumbfounded. Quickly coming back down to earth she left the mall in a daze

_Days Later..._

Shade stood at the end of the driveway. Her gaze was fixated on the door which led into the large house in which Vlad lived. It sent chills down her spine, but she brushed it off and moved slowly towards the house. Reaching the door she checked herself over.

Black eyeliner, jean skirt and blue black shirt that read Vampires.

Taking in a deep breath she rang the doorbell. In what seemed to be less then a second, Vlad stood in the door way leaning against the frame. She took a step back jumping slightly.

Vlad wore black dress pants and a black dress shirt.

"If I'd known this was formal I would've worn an actual dress." Shade laughed nervously.

Smirking Vlad guided Shade into the house, "It's quite alright, Shade." he said in a reassuring tone.

He eyed the small package she held. "What's that?" he asked sitting her at the counter.

Shade had a little trouble sitting on the stool since she was shorter then most her age.

"I didn't feel right coming empty handed." she replied.

"You shouldn't spend money on me." he grumbled. "I should be the one spending money on you." he smirked.

Shade blushed but continued. "Sadly, I'm broke, so, I drew you something." she held out the package.

Reluctantly he took the gift and opened it. The sketch was of two small children riding on horses made of sticks.

A warm smile appeared on Vlad's face. Sitting on the other side of the counter gazing at Shade.

"Remember when you used to play?" he chuckled.

Shade nodded giggling.

"I could never catch you without…" he smirked pointing a finger at Shade, and raised his thumb, making the gun figure.

"Bang bang… I used to shoot you down." the two laughed.

Vlad stopped suddenly and stared at Shade.

"There's one more thing I've wanted…" he said walking over to her.

He leaned over her, arms on either side of her figure. Leaning in close to her face, he pressed his lips to hers. Shade was slightly shocked, but kissed him back, which didn't surprise Vlad at all.

He pulled away, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Your first kiss." he whispered.

Shade wrapped her arms around his neck gently, smiling..

_Sometime Later…_

The night was young, and all the stars could be seen. Shade dressed in a formal dark red gown stood on a familiar hill. She was waiting for Vlad. Her dress flowed in the wind like a wave of scarlet light.

And Vlad, a that the bottom of the hill behind her, took a deep breath, glancing at the velvet box in his hand.

All the sudden, Vlad appeared by Shade. Kissing her lightly, he got on one knee holding out the velvet box.

"Shade…" he didn't continue, just opened the small box.

Shade gasped tearing up. Dropping to her knees she wrapped her arms around him. No one spoke, he just slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you." Vlad whispered breaking the silence.

Eyes filled with tears of joy, Shade replied "I love you too."

XXX

_Music played, and people sang  
Just for me, the church bells rang._

Shade sat alone in her dressing room. Tears ran down her face. Her wedding dress was ruffled as she brought her knees to her chest. She was holding the wedding invitation in her hand. She read aloud sniffling

"Vlad and Shade, to be wed October 31 at 7:00 pm." she glanced at the clock. 11:30 pm. Vlad had not showed up. Sobbing silently, Shade buried her face in her knees, drowning herself in tears.

XXX

_Now he's gone, I don't know why  
And till this day, sometimes I cry  
He didn't even say goodbye  
He didn't take the time to lie._

Bang bang, he shot me down  
Bang bang, I hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, my baby shot me down

Alucard was sitting alone in his cold room. He was gazing at the table next to his throne. On it reside a small framed sketching. He stole up the picture removing it's back and pulled out a photograph.

A young girl around 17 was leaning against a wall. She wore a plaid skirt with knee highs and combat boots. Her shirt plain black. With a smile spread across her face, she held out her arms making a heart with her fingers.

Gazing at it sadly, Alucard sighed putting the picture away. He stared at the ground wondering, what Shade was doing at that very moment….

* * *

The girl sat at the table with a tear stained face.

Four years have passed since the wedding incident. Shade could not get over it.

She looked ragged with bags under her eyes. Her clothes were wrinkled and her cheeks were red from tears. Even this way she held a disturbingly profound beauty.

A picture of her once lover, Vlad, lay on the table in front of her.

"I can't stand this without you…" she mumbled her eyes closed.

"Without you life is nothing…I am nothing." she started to sob again.

"I need you here with me…" she said between her loud sobs.

Throwing back her chair, she stood up. She stumbled like a drunk person up to her room. Something in her mind told her to stop and turn back. She shouldn't do this, she was still so young, so much time left to live.

"But without him time is my worst enemy." she retorted to her own conscience.

"I love you…" she mumbled almost obsessively.

She yanked open her drawer, and threw everything out of it, except for one thing. Her hand hesitated towards the gun, but picked it up swiftly.

She brought it to her temple. For one moment she looked at the engagement ring on her finger.

The tears started flowing uncontrollably again. "Bang, bang."….

* * *

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Alucard replied glumly.

Walter opened the door and approached Alucard with a manila folder. "Something has arrived for you." Walter muttered holding out the folder.

Alucard glared at it for a few seconds, and reluctantly took it.

"Thank you." he mumbled.

Walter nodded and quickly left.

For a long time, all Alucard did was stare at the folder. But soon enough he picked it up and tore it open.

The first thing he pulled out was a picture. His eyes widened. The photograph was of two horses made of sticks.

Quickly he set that aside and pulled out another picture. The hill where they used to watch the stars.

Setting aside like the other he took out something else. A sketching. It was of two people laying on a hill gaping at the stars.

Almost throwing it with the others he pulled out the last thing.

He stared at it in disbelief. It was a plain piece paper, it's words so simple. It was obvious to him now. Blood tears rolled down his face as he gawked at the two, austere words.

"_Bang, Bang_."

**So this was my first fic _ever_. It was supposed to be a song fic based off of _Bang Bang(My Baby Shot Me Down) _by Nancy Sinatra. It strayed away from the song a little, but the end I thought it was...decent...Anyways, creative critiscism is welcome always.**


End file.
